Teacher and Student
by missdallywinston
Summary: What if Dianne wasn't in Ezra's apartment when Aria stormed in in "Stolen Kisses?" Please read and review!


**(A/N:) just a little idea I had for a funny one shot. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Okay Marine, drop and give me twenty!" Aria shouted.

Ezra spun around in his desk chair, raising a knowing eyebrow. "Aria, are we seriously still doing this roleplaying thing?"

"Yes, we are. In Cosmo, it said that it makes your love life ten times hotter."

"You read too much Cosmo."

"You weren't complaining when I did that thing to your-"

"Okay, okay," Ezra blushed and raised his hands up, not wanting to hear more tales about their sexcapades.

"So, Mr. Marine…" Aria started, massaging Ezra's shoulders. "Am I gonna get those twenty push-ups, or what?"

Ezra spun around his chair and chuckled, "Where do you come up with these scenarios? Or are they in Cosmo, too?"

Aria bit her lip and nodded.

Ezra readjusted himself and sighed. He should be happy all his girlfriend wants to do is consummate like rabbits, but with all these roles, it seemed silly. Couldn't they just have sex? But, Aria seemed to think this was healthy, so he relented.

"Alright, what other… games are there? We did the Marine thing last night."

"Well, one of the hottest role plays is, you know what, never mind," Aria said abruptly waving her hands as if they could wipe away her words.

Ezra was now intrigued. "No, Now you have to tell me," he taunted, pulling her onto his lap. His hand was nestled high inside her thigh.

"No, it's… you wouldn't like it."

Ezra had a pretty good idea of what these roles were, but she wanted her to confirm his suspicions.

"C'mon, tell me," he pleaded, pecking her nose.

"It'sateacherandastudent," Aria replied in on big rush.

Ezra nodded awkwardly. His gaze fell to the floor and Aria mindlessly ran fingers through Ezra's hair.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Ezra opened his mouth a few times to say something, but nothing came out. Teacher student relationships were a very touchy subject for them. They tried to talk about him being her teacher as little as possible since he left Rosewood. Ezra had kind of liked the idea though. Some nights, when he was still her teacher, honestly got slightly turned on by it. He was no stranger to porn and Lord knows how much school girl porn there is out there. He'd be lying if he said he never watched one and thought of Aria.

"We could try it," he suggested quietly.

Aria's head snapped up. "I didn't want us to do it. I mean, it would we be kind of tense because, well, you know, and… would you really want to try it?"

Ezra smirked sheepishly, "I mean, we _do_ have personal experience."

Aria was stunned. She didn't think they'd actually role play as a teacher and student! Why would they when that was their cruel reality a year ago? But, oddly, Ezra seemed into it.

"Alright... I'm gonna go to the bathroom. When I come out we can try it," Aria stated tentatively.

"Sounds good."

Aria walked to the bathroom, but turned to look to Ezra. His back was already turned and he shuffled papers on his desk. Aria wondered if he was doing that as a role play act or part of his work. Aria shook her head and turned back around. This was too bizarre.

Aria's hand was pressed firmly on the doorknob, but she almost didn't want to leave the small restroom. Did Ezra really want to do this? She should have never brought it up!

She took a deep breath and exited back into the apartment. Ezra heard the door click and spun around, "Ah, Miss Montgomery, you made it to detention."

Aria glanced around the apartment. _Yeah, some detention center_, Aria thought, fighting back giggles. Then that made her stop. Wasn't there some phrase about schoolgirls giggling?

"Here I am."

They both stood there, gawky. Ezra realized that he had to carry this. He leaned against his desk as Aria stood still as a post. "So what trouble did you get in, Miss Montgomery?"

At the last second he turned and knocked over a pen cup. Pens and pencils were all across a patch of the rug and Aria tittered.

Ezra decided to take the advantage, "Do you think this is funny, Miss Montgomery?" Aria rolled her eyes. God, could he stop calling her that? It reminded her of bad times.

"So," Aria started with hot cheeks, "are you gonna punish me, Mr. Fitz?"

Ugh, no, that didn't sound sexy or playful. That sounded too porn.

Ezra closed the distance between them and looked down at Aria. "That depends. Have you been a bad girl?"

Aria covered her face in a fit of laughter. Ezra pressed on, though. "Just how naughty were you?"

Aria was pretty sure he was just quoting porn now. Naughty? Bad girl? Come on… But, the thought of Ezra quoting pornography made her laugh harder and she realized he was watching her expectantly, as if she was actually going to give him an answer.

Aria was still laughing. "Yes. Very, very naughty," she choked out.

Ezra exhaled, "Aria…"

"What? I can't do this!" she smiled.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Try."

"Did_ you _read a Cosmo or something while I was in the bathroom?"

"No, I just, I want to legitimately try this."

Aria gave in. "Okay, okay. I was… caught ditching class."

"Ditching class, huh?"

"Class is boring," Aria stated, trying to come off as rebellious as possible and failing miserably.

"You know what would make class fun?"

Aria didn't reply and just raised her eyebrows. Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist. "Would it be more fun, Miss Montgomery, if I gave you extra credit?" Ezra asked, winking sleazily.

Aria broke away from his grasp and exploded into another fit of laughter. She had tears in her eyes. _Where was he getting this? The wink? Extra credit? Are you kidding me?_

Ezra bit his lip, "This isn't really working is it?"

Aria shook her head, still cackling.

Ezra gave in and chuckled, too. His lines were pretty bad…

Aria finally got her breathing back to normal and asked, "Do you just wanna have normal sex? No lines or roles?"

Ezra nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bed, "Sure."

They both agreed to never role play again. Well, at least not a student and a teacher.


End file.
